mobile suit gundam galactic effects
by ironmangx12
Summary: after alien ruins were find on mars humanity has finally put their endless wars and violence behind. move on to a new golden age however war is never too far beehind. And events lead to a war never seen by the galaxy before.
1. Chapter 1

Timeline

UC 0083.11.12-13: The Delaz Fleet is able to execute the last stage of Operation Stardust. A colony in the midst of being transferred is hijacked by the remnant Zeon Fleet with the intent on dropping it into the Earth. Earth Federal Forces attempt to halt the colony drop but are unable to do so. The colony hits the fertile North American breadbasket not only causing a great loss of life but also adversely affecting food production.

UC 0083.12.04: In response to the Stardust Incident, the Federation form an elite group known as the titans who is charged with counterinsurgency.

UC 0083.12.18: Earth Federal Forces Command is concerned that zeon forces are still out there order the third space fleet to hunt them down. Intelligence show that theres still zeon remnants on mars.

UC 0084.06.16: The fleet arrived at mars after moping up zeon resistance in the area,They encounter with an strange magnetic field disturbance in the deseado crater. Under orders, they begin to investigate the surrounding area.

UC 0084.07.03: The investigation unearth something most shocking, An alien base long abandoned with a manufacturing facility of mass effect core and starships.

UC 0084.07.19: The news of the find reaches the Earth Sphere. Despite Federal efforts to keep it quiet it quickly spreads across all of human space like wild fire.

UC 0084.07.25:under pressure by the people and the press, the federation assembly publicly announce the existence of alien ruins on Mars.

UC 0084.08.01: Using his influence, Jamitov Hymem is able to infiltrate the Federation to put the mars base under the Titans direct jurisdiction.

UC 0084.08.14: the Earth Federation Assembly votes to keep the status quo for the time being until the 'alien ruins' are properly catalogued and discovered.

UC 0084.08.23: Char Aznable returns to the Earth Sphere. After hacking the Earth Federation's military register, he is able to infiltrate the Earth Federal Forces under the name of Quattro Bajeena.

UC 0085.07.31: The Titans use poison gas to suppress a demonstration at Colony 30 of Side 1, wiping out the colony's three million inhabitants. While the incident is hushed up, anti-Federation resistance increases and the Anti-Earth Union Group (AEUG) is organized.

UC 0085.09.08: Construction of the Space Colony Gryps based in, the headquarters of the Titans begins.

UC 0087.03.02: The AEUG warship Argama attacks Side 7 and manages to steal three prototype RX-178 Gundam Mk II Experimental Mobile Suits from the Titans.

UC 0087.05.03: Bright Noa joins the AEUG.

UC 0087.05.11: The AEUG launches an assault on the Federation base of Jaburo. However the Titans having known of the planned assault prepare a trap in the form of a nuclear bomb. While the AEUG is able to escape, countless Titan and Regular Forces lives are lost and the base is destroyed.

UC 0087.06.08: Gryps is moved from Side 7 and the Asteroid Base A Baoa Qu to Luna II. The Gate of Zedan is now complete.

UC 0087.08.10: Titan Forces launch Operation Apollo, an invasion of the lunar city of Von Braun.

UC 0087.08.16: The Federation Assembly votes to put all Federation forces under the Titans direct command much to the discontent of many Federation personnel. Blex Forer the leader of the AEUG is assassinated.

UC 0087.08.24 The Titans attempt to execute a colony drop on the lunar city of Granada.

UC 0087.09.21: The Titans attempt to use poison gas on Side 2's colony 25.

UC 0087.11.16: The AEUG launches an assault onto the Federation Assembly in Dakar and denounces the Titans in front of the entire Earth Sphere. Support for the AEUG grows.

UC 0087.12.07: Titans Forces use the Gryps 2 colony laser to destroy Side 2's colony 18.

UC 0087.12.14: Titans forces destroy Side 2's colony 21 with poison gas killing all of its citizens.

UC 0087.12.28: Under heavy pressure from Spacenoids but Planetnoids as well, the Federation votes to strip the Titans of their powers and declare them enemies of the State. The chain of command of the Earth Federal Forces is restored. Former members of the EFF who joined the AEUG are pardoned.

UC 0087.12.31: The Titans now a rogue entity begin to fortify their stronghold the Gate of Zedan. Jamitov Hymem announces that unless the Titans authority and status is restored the Titans will destroy a colony every forty-eight hours until their demands are met.

UC 0088.01.01: The EFF launches an assault on the Gate of Zedan. Casualties are high but the Titans forces are defeated. After years the bloody reign of the Titans is now over.

UC 0088.02.02: Char Aznable addresses the Earth Sphere revealing his true identity as Casaval Rem Deikum, son of the Zeon Zum Deikum. Building on his father's words, he announces that humanity needs to leave the corrupting confines of the Earth Sphere and to begin the exploration of the galaxy at large. Support for Char Aznable for the people and the federation assembly grows.

UC 0088.02.18:The Federation Assembly votes to increase funding of the Mars project. Countless scientists and engineers are sent to Mars to begin research that had been previously halted due to the Gryps conflict.

UC 0089.03.10: Federation scientists discover that Charon previously thought to be Pluto's moon is actually an alien object enclosed in ice. Traces of the particle now known as element Zero is also found.

UC 0089.04.16: The ever-growing research base on Mars is attacked by Zeon remnants that had based from the mobile base Axis. This marks the start of the Neo Zeon War. Interestingly enough Char Aznable, now a member of the Federation Assembly is the first to condemn the attack. EFF begins preparation for a massive fleet to retake Mars.

UC 0092.02.21: End of the Neo Zeon War.

UC 0093.04.26: Federation scientists uncover the means to establish an FTL drive via element zero. Experiment patient with m particles and element zero begin and will go on for years

UC 0096.05.15:Laplace's Box is discovered and leaked across the Earth Sphere shocking Spacenoids and Planetnoids alike. Spacenoids begin to agitate for increased representation in the Earth Federation's Assembly. Char Aznable uses this opportunity to unite Spacenoids and Planetnoids stateing fighting right now is not the answer. That it time to grow up and unite as a species.

UC 0096.09.21: Char Aznable is elected leader of the federation assembly. And his first order of business is to give a pardon to all zeon is remnants, he meets with Mineva Lao Zabi , princess and leader of zeon to negotiate peace and the new earth government called the united federation of space.

UC 0097.03.15: The Charon relay is activated. The first ship is sent through the relay and arrives in the Arcturus system that is discovered to have several other Mass Relays. The federation assembly begins a colonization plan that will keep humanity united.

UC 0097.07.19: the plans off of colonization has been finalized and because of peace humanity has have the population is beginning to sky rocket.

UC 0098.01.01:Arcturus system finally colonized beginning a golden age humanity has never seen before. The plans for colonization states that a system must be fully colonized before moving through a next Mass Relays.

UC 0103.06.24: Amaterasu colonized

UC 0107.09.12: Eden Prime colonized

UC 0114.02.10: Terra Nova colonized

UC 0119.01.13: Shanxi colonized

UC 0119.05.24: Federation Forces move its headquarters to Arcturus after completion it is now humanities morse well armored and defended bases.

UC 0122.02.12: New Canton colonized

UC 0126.02.05: Watson colonized

UC 0127.08.21: Relay 314 Incident


	2. Chapter 1 end of peace

Hello guys and girls my name is a ironmangx and i've seen good crossovers off my favourite shows and games but never won off gundam uc mass effect. Dear too short or in a different language so i fort i can make one myself this is money story so give me a chance.

Mass effect is owned by biowore and gundam bandai i don't own any of these two but i wish did it would awesome.

Intro andrew wk fly gundam. Because it's fuck cool.

Chapter 1 end of peace

Shanxi side 1 UC 127.08.21 06.00 am

It was a beautiful day on Shanxi side 1 , But then again it was beautiful on a colony when control the climate. At least a day was well normal the can be at least usually is sun was shining, kids are playing nand people were happy. It was very hard to imagine years ago humanity was ready to kill itself on the brink of yet another war. But wen all seemed lost, a discovery was made and a man's vision keep humanity from the brick of war to a golden age never seen before.

"Hey gary wake up" said a women voice , gary slowly opened his eyes and the face of annika his girlfriend . "What do you want anika it only 5 a.m. give me a rest." he replied. annika with an annoyed look on her face slapped him on the forehead and grout at him " it's 6 a.m. You idiot wake up your own duty today."" fine fine geez calm man you don't have to be so tense. " he yourn scratching the back of the head looking at annika very daisies. Gary james shepherd was your average 21 year old , 6 foot 1 black hair and blue eye he was just your average guy trying to live his life. An engineer of the federation life is very simple. Well it would be simple for him if it wasn't for his girlfriend annika, 5 foot 11 she was also an engineer red hair green eyes cute freckles on has face and 3 months pregnant this 1 has love hate relationship. She's always bossing him around , him being very lazy but they still love each other." you know what to day is right" she said "it's today the new relay is opened." yeah he almost forgot the relay is opening today. Actually annika today i'm going down Shanxi " he said still puttin on his grey, black and gold. uniform." Shanxi why doesn't the colony need you here?" she said gary finishing putting on his uniform leaving his apartment go down to the nearest transport ship with annika right behind it's just came up general williams needs me down there not enough engineers to repair the mobile suits." gary explain as usual makings way down the a road going on to the main city colony get . He kept on walking and fort how funny life was. If life was still the way it was year a go then he and annika would most likely be enemies. His father and granfather was both earth federation while annika family we're all zeon. But times has changed humanity has changed and for the better. As he was making the way to the transport annika tap him on there shoulder as she spotted something." hey look like the expeditionary team has come back early." she said pointing at the ships in space coming back to Shanxi. However gary though it was kinda weird, the expeditionary teams went in fives thay taking back with 2. Gary have a very bad feeling about this so you went down to day transport a double speed dragging annika with him. "Hey tiger slow down what's the rush" she said gary simply look back at her but before he could do thing huge bang like an earthquake went straight all part of the colony ground broke and street lights for over. "Annika honey make your way to transport now."he " but but"" don't argue with me get yourself to transport now don't worry i'll be there Shanxi with you." annika did and he said the went straight to the transport . He on the other hand i was running his best to get to the colony headquarters the see what the hell was going on. On the way sure people running for their lives trapped inside houses screaming for help but he can't stop he had to get the headquarters. He got there and saw nothing but chaos." What's going on "he said . Everyone was to busy to answer but as Gary look at the computer he swore a ship he did not recognise. Aliens was the only conclusion,but that didn't make sense why would aliens attack. But it didn't matter right now all he have to do was make sure the civilians got out safe. As the saw the computer screen indicate that the alien vessel i was getting ready to fire again something happened that made the hull command centre freeze cold warships hundreds of them looked like a godamn fleet. "Holy shit" someone said. "Alright people we are leaving get all the civilians you can go out to the transport now." commander drake williams said "side 1 is lost repeat side 1 is lost." as everyone begin to leave gary look at is commander for last time. "sir" that in order i'll try to buy us some times from the aliens." with 1 final salute gary ran to the transport this he saw annika helping the civilians get on the transport "I though I told to leave" he said sonding very concerned" well what did you expect me to do just leave you behind i mean someone has a save your lazy ass" with a smirk on her face. Gary simply rollers eyes got on the transport with annika. Strap in the transport quickly went straight to the planet below with 1 final not back gary watched as his home his conley was blown in a million pieces never to return.

On Shanxi surface.

General williams only look up and watch pieces of the colony break up entering the atmosphere, grit his teeth in anger but he was not the only one . His son was up there probably dead now but that can't stop him from doing his job, he had to be strong for his men . "Alright people its time to get are shit together. I want to transport down here now and when they land i want all m particles available spread out all over there atmosphere. I want Arcturus base notified immediately we all the help we can get and I want all mobile suit and infantry teams combat ready like yesterday . We're gonna have one hell of battle hands!" "sir yes sir" was is response from is men. The general look at is soldiers fast at work. the small smile on his face one that could not be seen to tuff. What he could think now was whoever attack them is going two have hell to pay.

Turian Dreadnought sliver saber two minutes earlier.

"Target neutralize admiral." Said the turian helmsman. The admiral said nothing he just did a planet below, the giant cylinder thing and burning starship they just destroyed . Desolas Arterius commander of the 12 fleet patrol, watched with is cold turian eyes at this new systems and species. It seems the spirit are being kind him here is a new race with different technology. If the turian hierarchy can get their hands on this new technology they finally have an edge over everyone else in the galaxy and be on top like the should always have been. "Sir incoming message from that giant cylinder."" ignore it." "but sir"" are you going to this bay my others soldier keep on fire in." Desolas look at his subordinate real hard promise in pain if you don't follow his orders. All hundred and ten ships fired at the giant cylinder destroying it immediately. Making the way to the planet Desolas to begin orbital bombardment. Just as the first gun we're getting ready for firing his helmsman interrupted. "Sir are gun are not registering a lock for same reason." what!" now angry Desolas was ready get rid of off is helmsman for being so incompetent but just as ue was adout to say something the communicator spoke "sir all ships can not gain a lock as well something is wrong with them lock on system." now the turian was just confused "what is wrong with the target in systems." "Well sir seems like the planet has some strange particles in it this message not with then electronic signals can't get a lock." Desolas the thought for second with out the target systems the main are useless he could go closer to use them but if you want to close the planet dick probably file ground to space weaponry he couldn't take that chance. "Get me victus now!" he ordered "victus here" the turian Victus the second in command said "victus i want you to leading the men down on the planet take it by force" Desolas order right sir i get done. getting in support sir." "no not this time"" so we are going in blind with no support i don't like this sir if we just have more time maybe we cou" Desolas the interrupters him before he could finish a sentence "don't have any more time, we need to take this planet now." Victus did not like this. This is just to be a simple police action stop activate of the relay make sure the race knows of the punishment and crime, But it looks like Desolas wanted to start another war. Usually he speak up about this but victus was a soldier of palavin you have the followers orders." Yes yes sir." He siad reluctantly the when to go inform the men of the mission. Not knowing the horrors that await has as the 100,000 turian soldiers men, women and equipment face an enemy they can never prepare for.


	3. Chapter 2 ground combat

hi it's ironman gx again and answer some questions in the reviews you guys have give me which i love there's no such thing as bad criticism so if i do someing stupid or seems like it effects thebstory on tell me. Remember this is my first story.

To answer questions you guys giving

1 about prothean my bad i read somewhere that was a factory base still my bad

2 Minovsky particles now let me just make 2 things where number 1 m particles have been used buy humanity for about 100 years to the point where most off humanities technology is based on stuff no i'm not saying aliens of mass effect cannot counter. Im just saying the Turian can't do it over the weekend stop. and by time did you get use to it humanity will just got stronger over the years no spoilers to how to get stronger quickly but it will make sense and buy time all mass effect 1 hopefully ill make sense why humanities is feared cough newtypes cough.

Number 2 beam weapons in mass effect are limited there still dear it's just that it's not common practice to use them .most people the mass effect use projectile weaponry. However gundam another hand uses beam based weapons and equipment all the time i mean they made swords out of them this so use to using them and make beams into anything like a fork. In short humanity has simply made leaps and bounds in m particles while the mass effect races still have not scratched the surface yet and that is simply to gap in the technology.

I will try my best with spelling and grammar.

Mass effect is owned by biowore and gundam bandai.

Chapter 2 ground combat.

"Come on people get moving. The god damn aliens aint going to wait for you to get that god damn gm working."said the platoon sargent. Brown hair and brown eyes, Big and intimidating sargent Jack Harper is trying get his mobile suit unit combat ready knowing the enemy could be here at anytime . Still seeing burning pieces of the colony falling to Shanxi.

" trying sir but if we had better equipment i could get this mobile suit operational in no time but we don't do we sir" sarcastically the female corporal said.

Long blonde hair in a ponytail and blue eyes , corporal Eva Coré by her tone she was not happy, well every since shes been posted at Shanxi. She's been doing nothing but complaining . If is not the mobile suits it's the food, if it's not food it's the weather and so on and so forth.

Jack simply rubs his migraine from listening to her and was about to reply , when ben came running." slow down ben where is the fire." Jack said. "New orders 'breathe' general Williams 'breathe' read now."ben said teirdly.

Ben Hislop the second in command and the comedian of the group.

Jack took the people from ben and read over the orders.

he then ripped it shreds and turned to his platoon.

"Alright listen up people, Arcturus base got the message and reinforcement will be here in about 6-8 hours. The Job is 2 hold the line until then and to protect the city 10,000,000 people behind us."he ordered with a voice of

leadership. "and how are we supposed to do that, what is the aliens just flight into the city."Eva complaint.

"Well you have to be an idiot to do that, Minovsky particles must be messing with there radar so they don't know what we got .They most likely would land outside a move and move in. That's what i will do." Ben said still tried from

All that running.

"Well it doesn't matter where they land , are order are the hold the mile perimeter for as long as possible. Now get to it."Jack ordered. So everyone did getting the mobile suit operational as fast as possible. Eva still complaining all way. Morning about things like how to militia is given 10 year old mobile suits and how some of the beam weapons don't work. Jack how to emmitt when Eva has a point she had a point. After 5 more minutes of fixing all the mobile suits were combat operational.

The standard colony militia mobile suits were RGM-86R GM III armed with 60 mm head vulcans.

1 beam rifle and 1 beam saber.

150 mm armour piercing gatling gun.

1 rocket launcher with 5 rocket.

1 metal shield.

It was very standard mobile suit, but jack wasn't complaining. what he wanted for his mobile suit was is 2 be able to bring the fight to the enemy, that all the care about . The pilots got in there suits, and 10 RGM-86R GM III

get up from there sitting position and began to move with there 35th infantry group of 50 soldiers.

" its time 2 rock and roll." Ben said he could feel the people rolled there eyes. Moving out they could see more units and infantry. Soon they were at about 1500 infantry and 150 mobile suits of sector g. Jack knew job well all he had to do was defence sector g and wait from reinforcement.

Turian Dreadnought sliver saber.

"Well man, since are equipment is not working properly. We are going in blind , the admiral want's us to take planet quickly and neutralize all hostels. Will be divided into 6 battle group 50,000 men a piece. You'll have to tanks and heavy vehicles, so any questions?"Victus asked.a female turian put her hand up quickly" sir will we be getting any support from the fleet?" She asked. Seeing though every turian in the room wanted to know the same, Victus fort it was time to break the bad news. "no Callista not at all this present time." He could see everyone was not happy, hell he was not happy. Go in blind, not having any support from the fleet. The operation look terrible before it began.

"Its time, let's get to move on."he said as the attack company of 300,000 turian soldiers make there way to the combat transports. "I don't like this sir. Samething doesn't feel right." Callista said folding her arms stop. "I know but you have to go, it's our orders."Victus replied getting in the transport himself . "All hands get ready for departure , we will planetside in e.t.a 5 minutes." the pilot said. Soon the waiting will be over and the fighting can begin.

Shanxi surface

Looking through his hud, jack could see the alien transports " right on time." He said " alright hold your fire until they land and get close." looking around and sew that all his units where is dug in, ready for battle. "Let's get party started." Ben said. As the first of the alien vessel land everyone got ready.

Meanwhile with Victus

"Alright then, let's push on to the settlement and take this planet."he said trying to inspire his men. The tanks went first and infantry straight behind. As the first tank got over the hill all hell broke loose. Explosions can be heard n the distance, victus keep. men moving got over the hill what he saw was a chaos and a wall of lead. "Get the fuck down!" he said all around them he's soldiers were fell and dieing . Getting hit from machine gun nests. "Get the tanks moving now." just as the tanks were advancing, out of nowhere 1 of the tanks just exploded. "Form a defensive line." he ordered. The soldiers did and started to fire back at the enemy who is dug in, until they guns started to jammed. "Sir are weapons." A soldier said panicking "I know that, calm down and try your best to get them working." The tanks work having the same problems they cannons stop working for no reason, this just made no sense. "Command we are haveing trouble with are weapons over. static."command can you hear me we are having trouble with are weapons over!" Just most static. 'What the hell's going on' Victus thought. First the weapons stop working, now the radio is malfunction.

The situation just could not get any worse he thought. until he heard a loud thud, like giant foot steps. "Sir" Callista pointed out "oh spirits" what came next shocked every turian and stop in the tracks . Victus could only watch as giant humanoids robots walk over the horizon ,some took what seems look a giant machine gun off it back and started to spin in it. More came with giant shields, rifle and roket launcher. It was like time itself froze. The turian look at the robots the robot look back. Nothing moved until a turian tank opened fire, one of the robot blocked there round with its shield. Fired back a laser like weapon destroying the tank instantly. Everything became chaotic afterwoods, the robot started to fire machine gun rounds, rocket rounds and the laser gun. All the heavy armour was destroyed in no time,coming out of his shock, Victus screamed "FALL BACK FALL BACK! ALL UNITS FALL BLACK!" shooting a flare from his gun signalled the retreat . All the turian in the area immediately retreated knowing that there out gunned. Running back to the retreat point victus felt a pain in his right shoulder."aarrrŕrrrgggeerr im hit!"he fell to down and hit the floor hard. "Don't worry sir i got you."Callista helped her CO up and with another turian help, they got there command out of there.

"Oh yeah baby that what i'm talking about" ben said ecstatically taking the fight enemy 1 mother fucker at a time." His mobile suit throwing it's hands in the air." "hey jack high five man" usually jack would not indulgence he but today was a good both mechs high five each other. "God damnit" Eva complaint, "what's wrong now Eva." Jack groaned preparing for her nagging. "My stupid head vulcans don't work." "is that it "he replied " no my left leg is acting funny my right shoulder is stiff and my machine gun is." jack cut the connection with her, this victory why not b ring ruined by her complaining today was simply 2 good off a day.

With the turians

"Let me look at that."Callista ask . Victus nodded and felt a sting as she apply the med-gel. Look at his fellow turian, he could only see despair . As they hid in a crater 10 miles from the objective, he was mentally accounting the numbers. Out of the 50,000 soldiers in his battle group he only has 15,000 left with 2800 wounded. No more armour, no fleet support and fighting infantry and giant 20 foot tall robots they we're on day own. He heard a noise outside and the guards aim their right at the entrance. "Wait don't shoot friendly's."a turian voice said. A turian with blue face paint accompany with 55000 soldiers and equipment. "Vakarian where is captain gamma."Victus ask but already knowing the answer." dead sir. We are all that is left." Vakarian replied. Victus signed and thought of what to do next. Communications with the fleet are dead, guns don't work properly and the kinetic shields are barely holding. Right now the needed a plan, any plans right now. Ok soldiers listen up now as you can see we have no means of taking out does robots, we need to wait for the transport to come back get wounded and tell command what's going on." "Oh spirits we are soo dead, we are soo dead."a turian soldiers crying holding his head a and got and punched the turian in the face knocking him back ."you're scared fine we are all scared but we're still have a job to do, now got your shit together we moved out in 5 for the transport . Get the wounded ready to move and Get does ani-tank back online." Victus ordered. he got out of the crater. reflecting on today's battle, all he could think right now was what in the name of palavin the turians no the whole galaxy got on there hands

"Desolas you fool."he thought if Desolas just contact this race none of this what how happened . but it to late now.

Arcturus base UC 0127.08.21: 2 hours ago

Arcturus base was the largest military base humanity had. Even from the distance light years away it would be seen , a giant side the biggest one to date. Arcturus base only homesed military forces of the united federation. Fleets are dock here and personnel live here it is the most defended base in all of the federation.

Admiral Nao Bright leader of londo bell and command of the 3 space fleet was drink tea and relex.

For the first the for time in a long time. life good right humanity is at peace and funny enough it all thank to the red how he laughed at Amuro went he was his face when Char became leader of federation assembly. Bright had Char vision actually works. The people are happy Spacenoids and Planetnoids are treated the same and finally no more stupid reason to fight each other. It was a long hard road but it was worth it. Beep beep the phone "Admiral nao you got a visitor."said his assistant on the other line. "Tell them i'm busy."" sir he's not taken no for a answer.""Will tell him." "tell him what captain." Bright know that voice. No one can making annoyed and happy the same time i like him." Amuro for the last damn time it Admiral."said man walk wearing the standard federation uniform." well whatever i came here because you asks me something."Bright took a sip of his tea and said "Amuro I got of admiral position that needs to be filled.""Sorry bright but no."Bright know that Amuro would said no . Amuro was a pilot through and through and would never give it up.

"Amuro you're 50 years old i think it's time to give up the mobile suit piloting.""I wish you would give up that stupid horrible tea of yours, but we can't all get what you want right."Amuro said

After all these years Amuro can still get on Bright's last nerve."Amuro! Listen."Bright was interrupted the phone again. "What is it this time."" Sir emergency message from general Williams." Williams thats Shanxi Bright thought. " send it." Message came through and bright face went pale.

"What is it" Amuro asked Bright simply look and said" first contact and it's war."


	4. Chapter 3 Battle of Shanxi

Hi me again, reading your reviews is really helpful so thanks for reviewing this fic. I know my grammar could use some work, i'm trying to get better just need more practice. Yes, i got some of my ideas from other fic i readed, some very good fic and sadly they died. But I will not take everything from other people's Work . If I did it will be very pointless, so I'm gonna try my own story and style with inspiration. So lets start the chapter.

Mass effect is owned by biowore and gundam bandai.

Andrew wk soldiers of sorrow

Chapter 3 The Battle Of Shanxi.

Arcturus base

If one was to look at the base now, they would see nothing but chaos. Orderly chaos, but still chaos. Starships are being organised, personnel are reporting to their posts and mobile suits are being prepared for combat. It's a sight

to behold, there isn't anything like it. Like looking at a well oiled machine, every gear, cog, spring, nut and bolt had a purpose. 2nd Lieutenant David Anderson is no different. "Shit! i'm going to be late. Steve is going to kill me". He thought he'd run at speed trying to get to his unit. Looking around he see's everyone doing the same, officers barking out borders , red lights and the air is tense so tense you can cut it with a knife. Something big is going down. It's all so sudden for David, one minute in his apartment in the base, now running like a madman to his post.

The 22 year old just got out the shower before the red alert went off, had hardly any time to put on his grey and black uniform. It took him 20 minutes to get from his apartment to the military dorking yard. Arcturus base is huge, so big in fact it has an entire section the houses all the personnel with long tours at the base. That section makes up a fifth of the base, the rest is military. He's already at the shipyard but his ship is at the very end. As he's running fellow soldiers and marine salute him, because David is a part of londo bell the elite. Graduated at the top of his class and already earned medals and stripes. It not a suprise his position is under admiral Bright and the 3rd fleet's flagship the SCVA -112 Idō yōsai (moving fortress) of the Fortress class starships.

Armed with :

•25x Main GunTurret

•5x Mega Particle Cannon

•4 x Hyper Mega Particle Cannon

•Missile Launchers ( explosive, Minovsky particles and decoy missiles.)

•AA/AMS Beam Defense.

• 75 mobile suits, 10 runaway (5 top 5 behind.) 5 landing bays.

The Idō yōsai is a beast.

"Hi, David wait up." David turns to the female voice who is none other than Kahlee Sanders Grissom, his close friend and fellow crewman. Kahlee is the technician on board one of the best. Holding a holo-pad (a futuristic ipad.) close to her chest tightly, her blonde hair is a mess and a grim look on her face."Dave, you heard the news right?". "No, just that we're at red alert" he replied. " Well you may not believe this but it's alien" Kahlee said sounding worried. "Aliens" he thought, being a part londo bell him taught to be ready for anything and ever since, the mass relays were opened humanity has always waited for first contact. But to hear it for real is still a shock to the system. He see's that Kahlee looks troubled, almost frightened, he had to say something. "Don't worry Kahlee. It will be fine, i'm sure that E.T. didn't come millions of light years just to pick a fight". It made Kahlee smile. David always know just what to say to make her feel better. "thanks". "no problem" he smiled. Trying her best to hide the blush on her face, Kahlee turned her face away for David. Both take a left where the airlock is to find a man with a holo-pad is standing, waiting to register the crewman. "David Anderson and Kahlee Grissom." The man eyes run down the holo-pad scanin over it."Anderson? Anderson? Ander- ahh, here we go, David Anderson and Kahlee Grissom" he responded inputting the information in to the holo-pad. His job done he saluted them as they boarded the ship. David looked out the window and saw the Idō yōsai in full veiw. She is the big ship in the fleet at 875 meters long. "She's beautiful isn't she?" Kahlee said. "Yeah, she is."replied David. Finally on board they were greeted by a very stern Steven Hackett. " You're both late" He said.

1st Lieutenant, soon to be Captain, Steven Hackett is a no bullshit federation officer. Cold and straight to the point, he's always professional above all else. "Sorry sir, got here as fast as i could sir" explained David to his squad leader, he and Kahlee both standing to attention. Before they knew it, two big but feminine arms slang over there shoulders. "How are my two best people?" A women's voice said. David looks at the person and sees Jill 'Amazon' Dah. Staff Sargent Jill Dah is a big woman, black hair, black eyes at 6 foot 3 of pure muscle with a attitude that's biggest. A big mouth but with the fighting skill to back it up, she's earned the nickname 'Amazon' because she bested everyone at hand to hand combat, 58 wins/0 loses. Even David wouldn't fight her."Sargent why are you late?" Steve asked, straight to the point as usual. "Well, sir, i was in the bath when the red alert was sounded. So unless you wanted to see me in my birthday suit I couldn't come faster, sir." Jill replied. David and Kahlee try their best not to laugh as Steven just shakes his head. He's work with Jill for 3 years now, he's used to her mouth."Just go to the briefing room" he ordered with an annoyed voice. All four of them walk to the room, when David sees two of his squad. Corporal timothy and private samuel. Entering the room, David was the ship officers and pilots getting ready for the room was like the classroom back at the academy. Going up the stairs to sit in the back where he's squad usually sit.

He was about to take a seat until he saw his bitter rival and teammate next to him."David." The man said " Zaeed."

Lieutenant Zaeed Massani is and has been David's rival from training to live fire exercises both men try to out do each other." Looks like the gang is all here"Jill said. " Good to see you to barbie" Zaeed replied knowing how to push Jill buttons. Jill grinds her teeth and slowly turns red. She was pissed. "Why you little son of a bitch! Oh when i get my hands on u i'm going to- ouch!". Jill held her nose and looked at Steven who'd just flicked it. "Behave Jill, you're embarrassing yourself" he said sitting back again folding his arms. Jill mumbled as she sat down. Two men come bursting into the room."Admiral on dock." Said Amuro everyone in the room got up and instantly went silent. Admiral Nao Bright leader os the 3rd fleet is stand in front of everyone , with Amuro leader of all mobile suit teams on his left and the combat technicians standing right behind him. David could see Kahlee joining them, " at ease." Bright said everyone sitting down. " hm hmm an hour ago a message from General Williams of Shanxi colony is under attack, what started out as a normal expeditionary mission turn in to a fight. From what we can gather the expeditionary team activated the relay and went to the other side. Make first contact with the aliens and got shot at, one made it back to Shanxi to warn Williams but the alien vessels were in hot pursuit and made it to Shanxi quickly. There they destroyed Shanxi side 1 and attack the planet. Before Shanxi went dark Williams sent all data on the new enemy, it not much but it's ." Bright said the light went dim . A hologram of the Shanxi and the alien fleet of 125 ships." Once we come out the relay we launch m particle missiles then balloon decoys missiles and scanning probes. Once the data come's back you'll launch the mobile suits and attack from the left side and sweep the enemy. Any questions?" everyone is silent and focus on the battle plans to asks any questions. That's what Bright loved about his soldiers, all he had to do is speak once and they'd listen first time." We're be at Shanxi in for 4 hour dismissed." Bright said as he begin to leave with Amuro right behind. David ran up to Kahlee and asked " Kahlee, are you free to grab a bit to eat?". Kahlee looks back and shakes her head. "Sorry David I can't get to much data from the scans to clean through. She then walks off to the bridge and Jill then said " Dave man just ask her already, if ask nicely I can help you out." With a shit eating grin Jill lean forward. David said nothing but just walk off to his quarters." See what you did barbie, you sacred him off."Zaeed laughed. "Oh shut the fuck up Zaeed." Jill barked with Zaeed laughing harder and harder, she was getting pissed more and more until she turn red. All Steven could do was facepalm at his teams behaviour or lack there of. All the while the Idō yōsai and the 3rd fleet left Arcturus base towards Shanxi. Ready for battle.

Shanxi's surface

"Get move you chickens." A human soldier demanded. The aliens now known as turians scoured at that. The omni-tool my translate the humans language, even if they didn't understand the meaning of chicken it still sounds derivative. Jack watch the man pushed the aliens in to the makeshift prison that is just a few metres of fence. It funny the thing can't stop a fly let alone 200 turian prisoners, good thing 3 mobile suits are posted to guard the prisoners. Holding one of the aliens gun in his hands he had to admit there infantry weapons are superior to their. That is why all the complicated weapons are being sent to New Victoria Shanxi capital city for analysis. Jack get up and went to is mobile suit, which was being repaired by hey young man the black hair."Gary, how come the repair." he asked Gary turn around and put down his blow torch." All mobile suits are at 100% but your friend over there is saying her left leg broken. I checked them and it's just fine yet she still is complaining that the leg is not working properly. I told her it's because the mobile suit is just old but she's having none of it." he explained." just ignore her. Eva needs something to complain about make feel better." Jack said. They turn their attention to 2 more turian prisoners betting added. " so that's are the aliens, I thought they would be different. " Gary said. " How so.""you know big head, green skin and googly eyes. " Jack just look at the dube look he was an idiot. " This isn't a sci fic..." Jack stop talking and his expression on his face went blank. Gary was confused but then Jack come back from his dayess. 'Must be a important message form it be sent via newtypes psychic messaging.' Thought Gary. Newtypes are no longer rare in humanity anymore, they more up one 3rd of the population and growing. It just natural that the military would take a advantage of this. Psychic messaging is just one of the way the military puts newtypes abilities to uses . Jack must of receives some in important Intel. "Attention people we just got new orders."

He shouted. Everyone immediately stop what you were doing, and pay close attention. "It seems we just located the the rest of the chickens. They are 9 mile from us in the northeast direction." He said. "Finally we get to fight, the waiting killing me !" Ben shouted get himself pump. Eva just rolled her " why are we going isn't the 21st supposed to be patrol today. Yes but 21st will need all the help they can taking get call, it still 50000 of them and only 30000 of us."Jack said. Eva just want back to him complaining of her mobile suit. All the while d day work none the wiser that's a turian scout was watching.

With the turians.

The last of the battle group are working quickly to get ready. The wounded are being treated, ammonium counted and weapons are being calibrated. Victus is busy finished his battle plan, he's awhere that with these robots present, make a conventional plan useless. Good thing he isn't a conventional turian, all he needs now is Callista with the the Intel she got on the enemy." Mr Vakarian status report." He ordered. Said turian came to attention and reported " sir all wounded are ready to move and ammo is still sufficient." Victus nodded " and the weapons." He asked Cadums Vakarian just sighed " the rifles will work but the accuracy will be poor, the anti-tanks are 50/50 and even if they fire I couldn't guarantee it will hit the target 100 metres out. Sorry sir." Cadums hung is head in shame.

Victus put his hand on Cadums shoulders. "It's ok son you done the best you could, Don't beat yourself up. " said Victus trying to easy his subordinate. "Thank you sir I needed that." Cadums replied. Victus smiled and went back to planning until Callista show up." Callista good timing now we can start. Mr Vakarian get all of the nco ( non commissioned offices.) that are left here now." He ordered. Cadums did so quickly and all 58 nco were present." Man we are facing overwhelming odds and I will not lie but the missions is a failure. Are new objective is to the wounded evacuated and retreat back to fleet and warn them of the machines. That said Callista will brief us on the new Intel we have Callista. " Callista nodded and took out her omni-tool and a hologram of the machines of the aliens next to them appeared. " For starters there not AI or VI death machines like some of us might believe, but are mech piloted by the aliens call human. These human pilot the mech in the upper chest and seal inside, much likely the head is the optics of the machine." the hologram ended one of the turian was not pleased " That it, that all the Intel you got." He shouted. Callista glad back making him feel uneasy. " Well maybe you would like to get close to the mech so that you can scan them, oh wait you can't." she spat. " Now people back to the task at hand." Victus said " With this information we only one course of action. We must law them in to the wood. There they can't use they big guns and use the anti-tanks weapons will disabled or destroy them. Callista you will lead the a group to the evac site the first transport will mush likely be a resupply, sent it back and secure an extraction point. Once you do, evacuees the wounded first everyone else second " She nodded. " Vakarian you will lead the grounds team dealing with infantry. Keep them way from the evac point as long as possible." Yes sir." " the rest of you are with me, we'll climb the trees and fire the anti tank launchers at the chest and head. Remember you may not be able to destroy them so just go for the disabled."" Yes sir."" Are soldiers let get started. "

Elsewhere inbored the Idō yōsai.

The mess hall is full pilot try not to think of the battle to came. Jill through arm wrestling nearly brake a guys arm or Zaeed swindling crewman of their money by poker, or Steven who of simply reading a book the corner Of the room. David was having a nice meal well as nice military meals came and Kahlee is to daydreaming of the man of her dream. "Hello earth to Kahlee." David said waveing his hand in her face. " Wait what." Kahlee came out of her perfect world." I said aren't you going to get something to eat." He said, "no no no i'm not hungry." She replied. David rises his eyebrow but just went back to eating." So the data, do you have more clues off what we're up against." He asked"actually yes something weird came up." She replied, " How so"" Well before Shanxi side 1 was destroyed it scanned the ships. Not enough to get a full diagnostics but still enough to show that the ships have no fighter capability ."" really." yes the scan show dear cargo bay is too small to hold anything larger then some transports." Kahlee explained. " well just an advantage to us than." He said. Kahlee looked at 'he soo dreame' she thought. Wait it just him and her. Just her and David Anderson, she may not get a better opportunity like this to ask him out.'now or never' " David after this is over would you lik."" What crack people." Jill said sitting next to Kahlee, interrupting her." What do you want Jill. " David said teirdly. "What can I not hang with my bestes, unless I'm interrupting. " David shook is head but Kahlee keep her head down. She went from bright and happy to gloom and doom, like a thunder cloud was over her head." No I was just leaving. " she said, then got up and left. David just stared at Jill." What I didn't do anything." He just gave her the look of disapproval. "Whatever so did you go for your check up." Jill look away. "Jill."" Damn it Dave i'm perfectly fine, I mean look to me." She got up and start to flex her muscles." When Karin finds you'll be in a world of shit."" She will not leave her torture chamber just to come get little old me, ever if she did what can she do against these." again flexin her muscles " "Oh how ever will I do" the voice behind Jill make her jump." Doctor Chakwas don't see you dear."said Jill, Doctor Karin Chakwas the chief medical Officer onboard the Idō yōsai, sliver hair and scary as shit when she order you to come for a check up you came for your check up."Jill why are you not in my infirmary." Karin said with a aura of death around her. Jill is now sweating balls looking an escape route." Sorry doc I kind of forgot, 'yourn' i'm pretty tired right now so maybe after the mission we could continue are little arrangement." Moving quickly for the exit. Karin having none of it just grabs her by the collar and drag Jill to the infirmary. "I was just going to give to a physical but I recall you missing your flu jab. " she express .Jill went pale, pleading not too go saying that it's a mistake that she's perfectly fine. David laughed big bad Amazon was afraid of needles.

Shanxi's surface.

'It's quite,too quite' Jack thought. It's been half an hour since the mission begin and no sign of the enemy. Were the hell are they, it's like they just disappeared. "Man this blow." Ben said over the radio." Were the fuck are you hiding chickens, you come to my house looking for a fight and you runaway like pussy really?" He boomed in to his mobile suit speaker. Ben frustration aside, he have a point where would you hide from mobile suits you cannot fight conventionally. ' if I had to bet would be the woods, most likely to try and stop are mobile suits using heavy weapons.'Jack thought ' It just a hunch but I need to make sure maybe i should send a scout te...' (Beep beep beep) his mobile suit warning system went. He zoomed is screen to see the a little ship come for space, must likely an alien transport. The computer judge it trajectory and calculated it's heading to the words. ' It s seems my hunch was right.'

"Guys we are going to the woods, a turian transport is heading there, it probably where there hiding." He said. " The woods is sounds like ambush." Eva respond." Will not know if we don't try." Jack said. The infantry move to the woods with the mobile suits following right behind. As they reached the woods It was silent. The infantry work small in to wood looking out for trap and the mobile suits where squeezing past trees trying to not push them on the own guys." Team switch to thermal." They did and saw red dots everywhere. Just as the mobile suits turned a rocket hit one in the face." Ambush!" One of the solider said. Out of no way the turians pop up and started firing the infantry and mobile suits. Some of the rocket got direct hits having mixed results, some mobile suits got there faces blowed clean of, some cockpit were damaged however others just took it and fired there head vulcans at the turian in the trees " yeah get some." Ben shouted not seeing a rocket on his right in time. Hit the mobile suit 8n the right leg make it tumble into the trees behind. " Shit. Come on baby get up." The suits try to get up but another rocket hit, this time the cockpit blow it off." Fuck." Ben said he had to do something quick he is exposed. He look up and saw a turian aim at him, fireing the vulcans killing the turian but it was to late as the rocket hit killing him instantly "Bennnn!" Eva scream " You fucker are going to pay, I'll kill you all." In raged she to out her beam saber and started to swing wild at the trees cut tthem down. At turian foolishly fire at her and missed gaining her attention. Swing at the turian and disintegrated him, continuing until turian with red armour jump out the trees and fired below her destroying left leg. The mobile suit came tumbling down landing now it back. Then it lit on fire and exploded . "No Eva!" Jack screamed. (Beep beep beep) the mobile suit's computer pick up more alien transports coming, just as the fighting it ended as the turians retreated to the transport. " Fucker won't get away." Jack said he run outside the wood to get his beam rifle and use it boost to get airborne. Shot and destroyed 3 before they left the atmosphere."FUCK!" smashing his hand into the console repeatedly . Knowing he cannot leave the planet in this mobile suit. 'Ben Eva' his sad thoughts turn raged and hate. 'I swear to my dying breath i will avenger you two and make all these fucking aliens pay.' Clenching his had so tight he drawers blood.

Turian Dreadnought sliver saber.

"So this is the technology that given you so much trouble ?" Desolas ask holding the data of the GM in his hand. " Yes sir, they are formidable to fight." Victus said. Stand the bridge of the Dreadnought everyone in the room is in ore at want the Victus and his man had to fight. Next to him is Callista and Cadums the only two officers left." Impressive it seems this race would be a excellent client race." Desolas add. Victus shock " Pardon me sir."" You heard me, these human will be excellent additions to the hierarchy. You done well under the circumstances. I'll personally recommend you for a promotion once we returned back to palavin." Desolas was going to put his hand on Victus shoulder but receive a punch in the face instead. " Is that it, is the reason why my turian brothers and sisters are now died so you can boast that you got a new client. " Victus shouted clearly furious . The whole was in shock, the guards raised their rifle at Victus but Desolas signed them to put it away . Wiping the blood from his nose, Desolas look at Victus and Slap him in the face." How dare you, everything I done, every fellow turian I sacrifice has always been for the hierarchy. "" No it's always been you and your selfish ambitions. I know you are in line to be for primark, this war you made is just to excelerate that." Victus shot back." Guard apprehended him." The guard were about to but Callista and Cadums jump in between them." What is the meaning of this?" Desolas ask. " Victus is a good turian the best there is, if your punishing him for being right then you have to punish me." Callista said " add me." Cadums added. " Fine, guard take all three of them off my." The guard put cuff in them and was moving them out " Victus I will make sure you never see the light of day again. " Desolas said. With Victus gone he turned his attention to the crew." I want this data analysed now and ready next battle group, i want them planetside in 5 hours. " Not wanting to anger him more the crew did as they were told. Desolas look back at Shanxi and smile. Soon he will have bought new technology to the hierarchy, gain a new client race and leader them to their rightful place as rule of the galaxy. Too bad it will not happen.

The Idō yōsai

" Red alert red alert all personnel to your battle stations, I repeat all personnel to your battle stations. " Admiral Bright said over the intercom. David is running to the turbo lifted in his normal suit which will take to the hanger."Hey hold the lift." Same one said. David look at the person to be none other then Amuro Ray, The Amuro Ray he a living legend. This man was one of David heroes as a kid living in side 1 and he standing here right next him." Thank you don't want to be late for the battle, Anderson is it." Amuro said." You know my name. " David replied surprised that the first gundam pilot know his name " Of course, your a brilliant pilot who'd you think recommend you for the Idō yōsai posts. " David eyes widened at that " I'm honoured sir." He said. Amuro just looked and smile, the lift stop then changed directions make it halfway there." You scary. " he asked " A little a sir." David replied. "It all right your get used to to it." Amuro added. " Sir if you don't mind my ask but for made you pilot the RX-78-2 in the first place." Amuro rud his chin at that it was a good question. " Well at first is was purely survival, but after a talking to and a slap or two I saw that gundam was my responsibly to use to protect what i care about." He explained it was they the lift opened and both man feel a weightless sensation. Even though mass effect caused can generate gravity field around the real of the ship, the mobile suit hanger don't i have any. It's easier to move and repair mobile suits in zero gs. Moving through the hanger David came across his unit " Dave want took you so long we would have to start the party without you." Jill joked. Until she saw Amuro where she still at attention and saluted him "Sir." She said all the joking gone. Everyone in the squad was taking back by that especially Steven she never this formal with him. " Is this ehco squad." Amuro asked" Yes sir the best. "Steven replied " Good i'm going to tag along with you guys if that of ok with you." He said " It would be are honour sir." Zaeed added. Amuro nodded and went way to sir mobile suits. " All team let got to work." Steven each of them go off to there mobile suits. David look at the mobile suits on display, the current general purpose mobile suits for space are the RGZ-106 Typhoon,the RGM-104 Panther and its heavyer sister RGM- 104D Rhino

The Typhoons are based off the RGZ-95 ReZEL.

Fast, maneuverable and can transform in to a fighter it is design to damage quickly. It armaments are:

• 2 x 60mm Vulcan Gun

•4xBarrel Grenade Launcher

•3 x Beam Saber

•1x Beam Rifle or 2x Beam guns

•1x Mega Beam Launcher

With Beam coasters and shields. And at 18.2 metres.

The Panther and Rhino are off the RGM-89 Jegan and RGM-89S Stark Jegan both Armaments are :

•2x 60mm Vulcan Gun Pod

•6xSlot Hand Grenade Rack

•2 x 6- Smart Missile Pod

•4 x Beam Saber

•2 x Dummy Firing Port

•1x Beam Rifle

With Beam coaster and shields. At17.9 metres

The only difference between the two is that the Rhino is more armoured and with a Hyper Bazooka. The two are all purpose mobile suit that are called grants off the federation. At effective as they are, these aren't the mobile suits of londo bell the elite. Instead it is the high tech and revolutionary mobile suit the MSN-002B1 Echo one and the RGM-107X Wildcat.

The Echo one is derived from the MSN-001A1 Delta Plus, strong and lightweight it is the fastest mass production mobile suit. At 19 metres it armaments are:

•2 x 60mm Vulcan Gun

•4x Beam Saber Special

• 2xBeam Rifle

•4-Barrel Grenade Launcher

•1xBeam Cannon

And the Wildcat is derived from the RGM-96X Jesta big, strong and power. It is a walking juggernaut the most armed mobile suits in mass production. At 20.1 metres it armaments are:

•2x60mm Vulcan Gun Pod

•4 x 6-Slot Hand Grenade Rack

•1xBeam Cannon

•4xTube Multi-Launchers

•2xBeam Saber

•1xBeam Rifle( optional)

•2x Grenade Launcher Shield

•2 x 2-Tube Missile Launchers

•2x Shoulder Heavy Beam Cannons

•1x Hyper Bazooka (optional)

What makes the Echo and the Wildcat special is that they are the first mobile suits with a Minovsky particles and Mass effect core reactor. After years of trial and error the first hybrid opportunity was made in UC 0119.01.13 on Mars science and research base. The Mass effect core make the mobile suits faster, lighter and stronger. Also giving it kinetic barriers in top of beam coasters and beam shields. Soon mobile suits like the Ehco and the Wildcat will be standard issue. David hop in to his Echo activating the 360 degrees monitor and scrat in he saw in Steven get in his meanwhile Jill and Zaeed got in the Wildcat. All the mobile suits in the hanger are being prepared for launch. It's then he see Amuro mobile suits the RX-123 Gundam. Not much is known about the mobile suit since all gundam are classified only the person oh design it and the pilots knows what it can do but David new made his mobile suit look like a toy. His train of thought was stop went he saw the Admiral on his monitor." Everyone your objectives is the destroyed the enemy fleet before they know we are here, m particles decoy missiles and probes with be sent to covet your advants. Good luck and god speed. " the admiral said. As the hanger door opened and the light turn green the mobile suits started to launch one at a time. David was preparing himself for the launch know every launch is rough. As it become his and Jill turn, he took his precision on the magnetic clamps and went up sidedown. Another face came on his monitor this time it was Kahlee" David you green for launch. " she said. David nodded readying himself " please be careful." She asked with a concerned look on her face."I will." He said as she left him the green lights become and David put his feet on the accelerator" David Anderson launching" he said he was then throw back in to his chair as he is catapulted out of the ship. Transforming the mobile suit in to a fighter, he heard a bang as Jill jump with her Wildcat " Let fuck them up." She said sounding excited. Looking left then right he can see all 510 mobile suits of the 3rd fleet. Leading the charge is the gundam moving fasting then any other mobile suit. The once small dots of the enemy fleet is more large in and all 125 ships are in view " 'whistle' then at a lot of ship." Zaeed remark " I know just more things to shoot at." Jill replied " cut the chatter Jill and Zaeed got your bazooka and fire went the data of the enemy fleet come back." Order Steven. Closer and closer they until they we're in range.

Suddenly a flash come on David's console and a 3d layout of the enemy fleet is show. Just as that happens the the heavy mobile suits opened up and unleash they Hyper bazookas. Explosions can be seen all over the enemy fleet. Jill hop it off David back use her hyper bazooka and shoulder beam cannons she take pop shot at the enemy, putting holes all over their ship. Green laser come form one enemy cruiser forced David to use a invasive action to weaving in and out off the balloon dummies. Dodging all of the lasers transforming back into its humanoid form and took his beam rifle out, shooting the cruiser engines clean off. Resulting the chain reaction that ended the cruiser exploding," Man it like shooting fish in a barrel." Jill said. David had to admit it was alot easy then he thought it would be. " do you guys want to make a bet." Zaeed said " this is not a game Zaeed." Steven shot back annoyed at his lack of professionalism " do you are don't you." He continued " alright what is." David asked now interested." Well we'll all put in 100 credit see who can destroys the most ship." Zaeed explained. Now David didn't needed the money he just needed to beat Zaeed " Your on." He said accepting Zaeed challenge. Jill too accepted the challenge, Steven just sighed go after the nearby frigate. I less then 2 minutes the aliens was down to half and more was coming.

Turian Dreadnought sliver saber

Bang another explosion blowing turian off his console kill him. Flames was everywhere, the kinetic barriers could not stop the mech weaponry and the ship couldn't target properly. " status report." Desolas shouted, the helmsman start to press buttons onis console and said " Sir dorks 4-12 are destroyed, targeting systems have fail and the mass effect core is reaching critical." How can it go so bad. One minute he planing the next planetside assault next thing he knows the centurion gets destroyed,thena force of over 500 mechs appear out of noway and reik havoc . It seem that these particles are many by the humans and weaponized."Sir the core is going to meltdown soon we need to abandoned ship." Desolas is in raged by that he said " No we must keep fighting no turian wil..." he never finished the sentence as a mobile suit with the name gundam on in shoulders went to the bridge of th sliver saber and fires it beam rifle killed every turian in the room included Desolas.

Turian frigate Epyrus

"Captain Hadrianus we just lost connect with the sliver saber it gone sir. " the helmsman the entire bridge went silent if the sliver saber is destroyed that means Desolas is deid." Whos is next in command." Hadrianus said worried about being leaderless."I am." A man behind said. It was Victus with Callista and Cadums at his side." But didn't Desolas dean you a traitor." Callista jump in,not liking anyone who bad talked her CO " Desolas is deid meaning his orders are no longer valid, unless you want to lead captain." Hadrianus shack his head. Victus step forward looking at everyone on the bridge" Order al ships to fell back to the relay this battle is lost we are leaving. " Victus ordered. Not a second the helmsman signalled all ships to retreat back to the and out of the original 125 ship only 18 left the battle. It was a humiliating defeat and with one final glance Victus could only think one thing ' look where your ambition got u Desolas.' and them turned away.

With alpha squad

The Battle is going well, the resistance the enemy has is not enough to stop them hell it not enough to slow them down. David is now use his beam saber to cut a frigate in half, like a knife thought butter saber clean . With the been suck out before the fridge. "Dave look the enemy turning tail ." Jill said. He look at them saw them leaving but one dreadnought still fought on hard, managing to destroy one or two mobile suits only untill the gundam and put five beam shots in to it turning the ship inside out. The Battle is over they are victorious " Good job guys we did great." David said. " Great no we did awesome." Jill added " Yeah specially since I won right." Zaeed said" You win bullshit I one that one Zaeed. "David replied " no I did boys, you guys are good but not that good." She claimed." Me lose to a woman who shots at anything that moves,please not a chances barbie." Zaeed said knowing it will infuriate her. Im pissed Jill shouted" Zaeed u son of a bitch." Will you people focus, the maybe over but the operation isn't. Now there are enemy escape pod we must secure them alright." Steven o said " yes sir." They replied" oh and by the way I win." Steven added which will start an argument untill they reach the ship. However none them we're aware that they are being observed by someone or two.

Man that was a long chapter, i try make chaper longer maybe you and update frequently but it not as easy as it thought it would be. Well these is ironmangx sign out.


End file.
